


No Greater Joy

by WaffleChocobo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confession scene rewrite, F/M, Female Byleth, Nagamas 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleChocobo/pseuds/WaffleChocobo
Summary: Dimitri has finally decided to confess his love to Byleth, ready for any answer but yes. My version of the confession scene.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	No Greater Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [e_indulgence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_indulgence/gifts).



The war was over, he could hardly believe it. Even the dull numbness coursing through his skin just seemed like a piece of a dream. Dimitri slightly hoped it was a dream, because he was about to do something foolish. He quickly set aside that thought. Several good people died in this war, pushing aside their accomplishments, even to lessen his fears felt wrong. It was a disservice to their hard work. Dimitri stood outside in the cool Faerghus air, after several breathes he steeled himself and decided to seek out Byleth. 

What he learned many times over the years, is that if being stabbed is the only way forward, its best to take the hit and suffer through it quickly. If she was not awake at this late hour then he would seek her out in the morning. He found her in a ruined hall probably on her way to salvage some sort of disaster. If she hadn’t called out to him first he might have given into cowardice and let her be.

“Good Evening, Dimitri.” She greeted him as he approached. He always wondered why she went out of her way to make time for him. Even before it seemed unnecessary but after all his transgressions it felt undeserved. 

“Good evening, your up rather late. You should rest, tomorrow is an early morning.” He was aware of the hypocrisy of his words before she gave him a stern, questioning look.

“Your also awake. Plus you need sleep more then I do.” Her voice was quiet but left little room to question. He probably did need sleep but that didn’t mean it was going to come to him tonight. Dimitri noticed bandages under her coat.

“Is there that much work that needs to be done?” He tried a different approach. 

“I can’t sleep, so I thought I’d work on something. What are you doing here Dimitri?” He took in a final gasp of air to ready himself for the pain and ruin he was about to unleash upon this friendship. 

"I was looking for you." Dimitri decides to admit first, not quite feeling the bravely to propose out of the blue, as he imagined Sylvain could.

"You were? Did you need something? Are you alright?" She looked worried, why did the thought of him looking for her, worry her so much. 

"Its nothing to worry about, would you please hold out your hand?" Byleth looking now more confused obeyed and held out her hand. Dimitri tried his best to conceal the ring as he pulled it out and plopped it into her open hand.

"I came to give you this." She looked at the ring and had no words. Dimitri immediately felt a sharp biting regret.

"You don't need to respond with anything other then a no and then we will never speak of this again. I just—"

“Dimitri.” She cut him off and pulled out something. It took Dimitri a moment to recognize what it was. She held a ring in her fingers with a bright smile.

“You beat me to it.” Byleth put the ring in his hand.

“What?” Dimitri didn’t have time to truly process what was happening. Did she just say?

“Dimitri, I’m saying yes. I love you, will you marry me?” He didn’t know what to say. In all the versions of this scenario he had imagined, there wasn’t one where she said yes. Just a polite no and then an awkward day. 

“Dimitri?” She called his name and he snapped back to the moment.

“I-Yes of course, nothing would be bring me more joy. You-lets exchange them shall we?” Slowly he reached for her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. Even through a layer of armor her hands were warm and comforting. Byleth tried to return the favor but couldn’t fit the tiny ring over his gauntlet. She looked up at him as if asking for permission to something. Dimitri started to undo the binding of his gauntlets. He let the armor fall to the floor without thought, only focused on the motion of Byleth slowly moving the ring up his finger. After it was firmly in place she didn’t let go.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen your hands bare before.” She wondered aloud as she held his uncovered hand up higher to better admire it. Dimitri instead grabbed her other hand to hold.

“It’s nice to hold.” She whispered and looked at him with a soft wonderful smile. He doubted the smile of the goddess herself was half as beautiful.

“I find yours much better to hold.” He replied then turned down to truly look their entwined hands. Next to his, her hands seemed so much different. 

“I’ve often by saved by these hands, I never realized how small and fragile they are.” He admitted aloud. 

“The size of hand does not matter, its how one wields a sword.” She didn’t seem truly offended by that remark but still he sought to clarify.

“My beloved,” He reassured her, “I have never, not from the moment we met to now doubted your ability. These hands are skilled and saved me more then any spear i’ve held before.” 

“I just only now realized that I get to hold to them forevermore or as long as you’ll have me.” Hehadn’t felt so light in a long time.Byleth rose and gave him a quick kiss.

“Forevermore it is then.” She spoke with such declaration that he couldn’t help but believe her.

“Nothing would make me happier. A life with you has been one of dreams for awhile.”

“Oh was it? What are your other dreams? I’d like to hear them?” 

“I suppose I could tell but them you’d also have share yours. Isn’t that a part of marriage?”

“Well then, come with me. This work does have to finished before morning, we have a coronation then a wedding to plan.” He had barely grasped the coronation tomorrow and now he had a wedding to consider. It would have to be a grand affair if only due to their titles but the thought filled him with joy. He had a future to plan for.

“Does it truly need to be done now?” For once work was the furthest thing from his mind, he just wanted to live in this moment.

“Yes and I’d rather do it at your side.” She grabbed his hand and started pulling him forward. 

“Well then we better get to work, because at your side is where i’ll be forever more.” Dimitri clasped her hand and walked by her side wherever she wished to go.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for e_indulgence as part of the Nagamas. Happy new year hope you like it!


End file.
